Song Shuhang/Skills
Song Shuhang practiced the arts from different systems yet he isn’t part of any of those systems. Meditation Arts True Self Meditation Song Shuhang’s meditative art. It, along with the Vajrapani Foundation Fist Technique, was one of his first techniques. It allows the user to train their mental energy. While using it, they will see a reflection of themselves, not just as they appear physically, but a reflection of their innermost selves. This reflection can change with various experiences, and the techniques they learn. Song has also figured out how to use this technique to help hide himself from the senses of cultivators, though it's not the purpose of the technique. Holy Man Moral Cultivation Code A form of meditation technique of Ruism. It is used to help calm the heart and mind. It is practiced by writing out a specific poem in its entirety. Mental Energy Techniques Mental Detection Allows the user to see in all directions, but how clearly they see depends on the strength of their mental energy, and their skill in wielding it. Mental Oppression A technique to overwhelm the mind of another with pure mental energy, rather than any form of qi. Will cause those of lower mental energy development to experience intense fear of the user. Completely useless against those of higher mental energy. Vigilance The user becomes aware of everything within and around themselves. Can help increase the speed of comprehension of techniques being practiced. Mental Energy Brand Mark Technique Uses mental energy to leave a mark or 'brand' on an object. Imprint Sensing Method Uses mental energy to sense objects that have been marked by Mental Energy Brand Mark Technique. Their mental energy strength determines their range of being able to sense the mark. Body Tempering Arts Song Shuhang has a very high affinity towards body tempering arts. According to the Shadow Thane, despite the fact he was a newly-promoted Sixth Stage True Monarch at that time, Song Shuhang’s body was stronger than any normal Eighth Stage Profound Saint. Acalavajrapani Body «''Acalavajrapani Body» is a First Stage body tempering art from the Vajrapani Temple. In return for helping him finding massive ghost generals, Three Realms requested permission from his master, Abbot Fathom Mystery to teach Song Shuhang this skill. After the coordinates were confirmed between Three Realms and White, the manual for the «Acalavajrapani Body» was sent via a flying sword along with a stowaway, Guoguo. Holy Ape Dragon Strength Divine Art :: Main Article: Holy Ape Dragon Strength Divine Art One of the top two body tempering arts in All Heavens and Myriad Realms. Song Shuhang obtained this art from a Beast Realm’s white-haired cultivator, but only up to the Sixth Stage only. Song Shuhang has a very high affinity and compatibility with this art. Ever since Song Shuhang started to practice this art, he obtained an ape phantom on daily basis, when other practitioners needs more than ten years just to obtain one. The number of the apes also wasn’t constrained to his present realm like any other practitioners of the art. He already condensed 40 phantoms while he just a Fifth Stage when normally the maximum limit is 10 phantoms for that particular stage. This art mutated and assimilated with «Ruism’s Vajrapani Body», resulting with the ape phantoms wearing scholar robes and holding a Ruism sutra. Afterwards, as part of payment for his assistance towards Beast Realm, Song Shuhang obtained the full authentic version until Ninth Stage from Saint Monarch Blue Luan, and a chance to comprehend the final step in a Holy Mountain. Moments after he received the manual from Blue Luan, he immediately condensed a phantom, this time the process was clearly shown, which left Blue Luan flabbergasted, since it doesn’t follow the normal way for a phantom to be condensed. Shuhang also took the chance to ask for clarifications for certain issues and problems he has about the divine art, since he doesn’t have a mentor to guide him. After receiving the explanations, Shuhang immediately condensed another five phantoms, much to Blue Luan’s shock. Ruism’s Vajrapani Body :: ''Main Article: Ruism’s Vajrapani Body One of the top two body tempering arts in All Heavens and Myriad Realms. Song Shuhang obtained this art from the secretive Solitary Holy Pond. This art was personally chosen for Shuhang and deemed as the most compatible with him by the Holy Man’s legacy. This art mutated and assimilated with Holy Ape Dragon Strength Divine Art, providing scholar robes and Ruism sutras to the ape phantoms. Once a new Holy Ape phantom was formed, the big ape will lead the rest of the apes chanting verses from the scripture in their hands. As the scripture was being read, Righteous Qi of the Heaven and Earth will start to condense alongside many wondrous phenomena, and finally transform into a new scripture for the new ape. The abundant Righteous Qi will also transform into a set of scholarly garment. Steel Hand A technique that grants the user's hands the durability of steel. Primarily meant to aide in smithing. When Shuhang tried using it after he was turned into slime form by Exterminating Phoenix, the effect went beyond his hands and covered his entire body. This improvement is retained even after his body returned to normal. Breathing Art Turtle Breathing Art This technique allows a person to reduce the number of breaths they need to take within a given amount of time, allowing them to survive on a fraction of the air. Practitioners of sufficient skill can even take less than one breath a day. Eye Arts Pregnancy Gaze of the Left Eye : Main Article: «''Pregnancy Gaze» At first Song Shuhang obtained the Eye of the Holy Man during an Entering Dream session. Afterwards, the magecraft’s structure and rune were taught to Shuhang directly by the Holy Man during an Entering Dream session. This magecraft gave Shuhang his notorious reputation in All Heavens and Myriad Realms after he unknowingly casted it during his Sermon, causing every practitioner present at the event to experience its horrendous (and hilarious) effects. The gaze’s power is also transmittable through recordings, resulting in even more unfortunate victims, especially practitioners who have just ended their secluded training to partake in Shuhang’s ‘sermon’. Embryo Gaze of the Right Eye : Main Article: «Embryo Gaze» A skill obtained by Shuhang after he finished his Profound Demon Sermon. Used as a follow-up after «Pregnancy Gaze». Appraisal Technique This technique is one Song Shuhang gains during his visit to the Clear Water Pavilion. It allows him to gain information on any object he touches, with runes flying from his eyes, which then form a clock face which counts down seconds, before returning to his eyes. He will then be given the information. At first, use of this technique causes intense pain, and injuries to form on his body, the greater the wealth of information, or the older the object is, the greater the pain and injury. Also, the technique will manifest spontaneously, with Song having little to no control over it. Wearing gloves seems to help, but will not completely prevent the technique's spontaneous activation. Sometimes the technique, when activated, will affect Song's ghost spirit instead of himself, or when his ghost spirit activates the technique, Song will be injured instead. Fist Arts Vajrapani Foundation Fist Technique 《''Vajrapani Foundation Fist Technique》 was taught to Shuhang by Medicine Master as payment for observing on how Shuhang prepares the Simplified Body Tempering Liquid and the Poisonous Dragon Grass gift. The technique is a set of very strong punches that, when performed properly, can allow a person to crack the air with their fists. Vajrapani Demon-Subduing Fist Technique The more advanced version of Vajrapani Foundation Fist Technique, it is both a Fist and Cultivation technique. Song Shuhang has learned the techniques appropriate for Second and Third Stage Cultivators. The technique is extraordinarily powerful against creatures of the Netherworld, and if combined with the light of Karmic Virtue, will create a giant figure of the user, with their effects magnifying each other. Karmic Virtue Song Shuhang’s strength of Karmic Virtue was so strong that it even impressed Northern Great Emperor, who was known as one of the top five strongest powerhouse in the Ancient Heavenly Court. At that time, Shuhang only practiced the art just for three to four months. Even if Shuhang didn’t receive any additional strength of Karmic Virtue for his Saint Sermon, it was speculated that his pre-existing strength of Karmic Virtue already strong enough to withstand the Heart Demon’s tribulation. Ever since then, Song Shuhang’s strength of Karmic Virtue keep on increasing non-stop. Ksitigarbha Ferries the Soul Scripture More commonly called the Soul Ferrying technique, this is the method with which Buddhists exorcise ghosts, sending them to the afterlife. Song Shuhang found this art by reading aloud the record of a Buddhist monk’s travels and suffering, which forced him to undergo the same trials as the monk, eventually gaining this technique. Every time this technique is used, it will increase his Strength of Karmic Virtue by a certain amount, depending on the number and strength of the ghosts he exorcises with it. Karmic Virtue Snake Beauty When using the Soul Ferrying technique on Fairy @#%×, Shuhang gained enough Karmic Virtue that it went through a qualitative change and became a half dragon half match-stick person. As he gained more virtue, the matchstick changed to have Fairy @#%× appearance and its own will. After an encounter with Eat Melon she also got a whale mount of karmic virtue. Movement Arts Virtuous Noble Travels For Ten Thousand Miles This art was taught to Song Shuhang by White as part of his rewards for receiving and guiding him experiencing the mortal world. It becomes more useful the further the user has traveled with the technique. Sky Walking Strength The follow-up technique to Virtuous Noble Travels for Ten Thousand Miles. It requires the practitioner to have fully mastered Virtuous Noble Travels for Ten Thousand Miles before they can learn Sky Walking Strength. It is dependent upon the user's strong constitution, and can be considered both a Movement Art and a Body Tempering Art. Where Virtuous Noble Travels for Ten Thousand Miles is more suited for long distance travel, Sky Walking Strength uses a strong body for instant acceleration giving bursts of speed more useful in combat situations. Sabre Arts Song Shuhang is a super genius of the Way of Sabre, that will make a normal genius looks like an idiot. From the scale of 0 to 10, if a normal genius’ talent is a 9 or a 10, Shuhang’s talent is 20. According to Pavilion Lord Chu, there is no apparent reason for his abnormal talent for the Way of Sabre at all. Its like a hidden attribute. His abnormal talent with sabers let him adapt and improve every saber technique he comes across, often making them ridiculously strong. Heaven Scorching Flame Sabre :: Main Article: «''Heaven Scorching Flame Sabre» «Heaven Scorching Flame Sabre» is Eternal Life Being Scarlet Firmament’s signature move, and personally taught to Song Shuhang during an Entering Dream. When used with either Scarlet Firmament Sword or Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre, the attack strength can easily achieve Eighth Stage level. Inverted Scale Sabre Technique Song Shuhang obtained the incomplete manual for this technique from Chu Kangbo, after he has saved the Chu Aristocratic Family. Unlike most saber techniques, this one has no offensive skills among its known techniques, only defensive. * Dragon Dance Form * Dragon Scale Form * Inverted Scale Form After forming his saber intent, this technique shaped it like a full body armor that could receive a certain amount of damage before it attacked back with a lot of strength. Blast Sabre Controlling Sabre – Moonlight «Controlling Sabre – Moonlight» Sabre Escape – Tyrant King «Sabre Escape – Tyrant King''» Raising Sabre Art This technique is one of Shuhang's most famous Evil arts, it was learned by shuhang from Su clan's Seventh while using entering dream. At that time, seventh was still a kid and was being taught in the way of the saber, but his mentor made a little joke saying that the peak of raising saber art was transforming the blade into a fairy maiden, presenting his wife as an example (but it was, in fact, a secret technique later learned by sixteenth which she used to become shuhang's own Way item). The base technique was to slowly infuse "love" into the blade to strength it, it was a hard and long process but the blade will gain a lot of power (it's referred as a rather mainstream technique, variants of other weapons exist as well like raising sword art). Shuhang took an unsurprising weird turn with the tech quite (as usual with other saber techniques he learned), he could infuse "cheap love" into a blade, making it possible to indefinitely infuse "love" into the item to strengthen it, later, he used various of his skills at once to further power the technique to the point where Scarlet firmament's sword became a humanoid that could switch between forms and cultivate, making it possible to surpass his limit and become a Way item When Shuhang encountered Fifth heavenly way's sword he learned that the technique wasn't supposed to make swords or sabers acquire a human form, but shuhang's belief in it made it possible. Saber Braids Art Pavillion master Chu taught him a little technique to manipulate his hair after he used Hair growing art to use it as hands, without mentioning it was based on a saber technique, after shuhang mastered it he could use it to cast raising saber art. in his final form, shuhang could use hundreds of hands to cast Raising Saber Art, making it possible to subdue any item in All heavens and myriad realms, even a seal cast by a nine serenities ruler. Sword Art The exact opposite of his talent in the Way of Sabre, Song Shuhang will make a talent-less person in the Way of the Sword looks like a genius. From the scale of 0 to 10, if a normal talent-less person’s talent is a 0 or a 1, Shuhang’s talent is -10. Holy Light Sword Art Song Shuhang obtained the sword art from the Tomb of Venerable Sixth Path. It is a western sword technique that channels holy light into a sword strike, making it very useful against ghosts and undead. He passed it to Joseph after discovering his ridiculous talent with swords and holy light. Temporary Sword Controlling Technique A technique that allows a cultivator of the Fourth Stage or higher to grant temporary control over a flying sword to a cultivator below Fourth Stage. This is done by placing an array on a flying sword, and filling it with the senior cultivator's energy. This will allow the junior cultivator to be able to control the sword, though the energy drains quickly to the point that this technique has very little use. Mouth Arts Lion’s Roar This Buddhist technique allows the user to enhance their voice enormously, to the point where it can either be used to be heard a great distance away, or cause massive injuries to those nearby. He learned it from Scallion Lady, who had learned it from Nine Lanterns. Secret Voice Transmission This technique allows one to speak to another nearby person without anyone else being able to hear what they are saying. Even allowing speech between cultivators in the airless realm of space. Lotus Blossoming Tongue This technique allows one to create a white lotus from their tongue. It stimulates someone's hunger, White said that he couldn't eat anything after eating Bie Xue's cooking but he said this stimulated his stomach. True Monarch Eternal Fire said it was "very delicious to eat." Thunder Arts Charging Art «Charging Art» is a magecraft created by Mad Sabre Three Waves, it was simplified, improved and optimized by White for Song Shuhang. This magecraft mainly used to recharge smartphones. However, it also can be used to recharge electric scooter. Thunder Attraction Art Technique to summon lightning from the sky. Thunder Palm This magecraft was simplified, improved and optimized by White for Song Shuhang. Despite being a Third Stage art, Shuhang can use this art when he just a First Stage cultivator. it was further improved after shuhang witnessed heavenly tribulation using it, forming a ball of lightning that can level an entire city, it's one of shuhangs more powerful techniques. Heavenly Master Genuine Technique: Thunder Technique Chapter * A Thunder * Two Thunder * Three Thunder * Four Thunder * Five Thunder Thunderlight Finger Fire Arts Fire Control Art A basic technique that even First Stage cultivators can use. It allows one to manipulate the size and intensity of flames. Generally used to manufacture medicines. Fire from the Void Technique Technique to summon flames from thin air. Cultivation Techniques Thirty Three Beasts Inborn Qi Art - Great Whale Chapter This technique allows Song Shuhang to cultivate, and create a fake inborn true qi to replace the inborn true qi that he was born with, but had faded from his body. It also allows Song Shuhang to refine spirit beasts, improving their quality. Whale Swallowing Art A supplementary technique of the «Thirty Three Beasts Inborn Qi Art», it increases the strength and toughness of the teeth, mouth, and digestive system, allowing the user to consume spirit beast crystals. This will allow them to use spirit beast crystals to cultivate as if they were spirit stones. Later, shuhang's core became a fat whale that could shallow energy and other treasures to be converted to golden cores, this led to shuhang's 8 golden cores and his 2 "plug-in" cores (the former Holy man's eyes). Cosmetic Techniques Hair Growing Technique Learned from Dharma King Good Fortune, allows the user to grow their hair instantly. Unfortunately the technique is incomplete as the length it will grow is completely random, anywhere from an inch or two, to over a meter in length. Stealth Techniques Hide Own Aura This technique allows a cultivator to temporarily suppress their aura in order to not overwhelm weaker cultivators with it. Can be used to completely hide their aura, making them seem like a normal mortal, or to cause them to appear to be of a lower cultivation stage. The first is compared to holding their breath, while the second is compared to breathing more slowly. Both can only be managed for short periods of time, with the first being the more difficult of the two. A well known technique among cultivators. Detection Techniques Capture Aura Allows the user to sense the aura of another cultivator, the greater the mastery, the longer the range. True masters of the technique can even sense cultivators in other dimensions. Similar to the Mental Detection technique, but much more powerful, and uses both mental and qi energy. A well known technique among cultivators. Category:Song Shuhang